


They Could Have Been Friends

by Eydol



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Months after he beat Gremlin's, Haruto ponders about Sora's humanity.





	They Could Have Been Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Kamen Rider Wizard - my first Kamen Rider, yeah .o/ - and Sora happened.

            _They could have been friends._

            It was just a thought that crossed Haruto’s mind while the road seemed not to have an end. He didn’t remember what he was thinking. He just knew that it was thinking about something, then about Koyomi, and his mind just diverted to Sora. And then, it happened.

            They could have been friends. Deep inside him, he knew they could have. If they had met before he killed his first victim, Haruto would have saved him. With his friendship. That’s what he told himself but....

            Would have it been possible? He believed there was a good human part in every people. Even in monsters like Sora, the ones who lost humanity when they started killing people without regret. Or did they? Did they regret every of their act? Haruto hoped for them. He hoped that, deep inside him, Sora regretted everything.

            That he wanted to be human again, the one before he became a serial killer. He wished that. He _had_ wished that. Sora embraced his own despair and killed that girl who rejected him. That’s why he was able to control his phantom: he was already desperate, a monster.

            _“My dream is to become human.”_ Sora knew it. He was conscious that what he was doing was very wrong. He just wanted to be someone normal, and forget about everything. It didn’t work like that, unfortunately.

            Haruto stopped his motorbike, removed his helmet, and approached the wall where a commemorative plaque had been placed, with all the names of Gremlin’s victims. He knelt and stared at the plaque for a long moment, his eyes reading again and again Sora’s name on it. Rinko and Kizaki had been against it, but Haruto felt it had been important. He wanted to give him the human part he wanted so much. He hoped that, where he was, Sora was finally happy.

            He put the bouquet of flowers he bought and put it on the ground. He touched the serial killer’s name with a finger and whispered:

“You were right: we could have been friend. Let’s do that in another life. So, wait for me, and Koyomi, and Rinko, and Shunpei, and even Nitou. Wait for all of us before doing a stupid thing again.”

            Haruto smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

            The day was brighter now that Haruto got his motorbike back. Getting it be repaired had cost him an arm, but at least, his baby was still alive, and he could drive as much as he wanted. And Koyomi would be happy to take a ride with him when she would be back from the United Kingdom.

            He smiled, his eyes focused on the road, but suddenly, he saw something weird on his left, and so he stopped carefully, making sure there was no car behind him. He parked his motorbike near the sidewalk, removed his helmet, and approached the young man who was lying on the ground, staring at a long black-haired woman wearing a white dress.

“Hey, are you fine?”

“Do I look like fine to you?” The other answered, turning his face towards him.

            Haruto felt he knew him. He didn’t know why, and wasn’t sure he really wanted to know. In any case, he felt close to him in a strange way. As if he had waited for this moment for a long time, even though he was pretty sure they have never seen each other.

“I don’t know what happened, but when I don’t feel fine, I eat donuts.”

“...What?”

“I know! Let’s eat donuts!” Haruto said, forcing the other one to stand up.

“I don’t-”

“I know a wonderful place, their donuts are fantastic! I only take plain sugar, but today is their special one! The hope donuts!”

“The hope donuts?”

“Here, put the helmet.”

“But…”

“No but, it’s my treat!”

“You don’t know me, why do you want to help me?”

“I don’t know? Do I need a reason for that?”

            The other man opened his mouth but nothing came from it, and Haruto smiled.

“We agree, then. The name’s Haruto.”

“Sora.”

“Well, Sora, let’s go, then.”

“Thank you.”

            Sora smiled, and Haruto suddenly felt happy, as if he had been waiting to see this smile for ever. He couldn’t help but answer it, and they both left for Hungry, unaware that it was the beginning of a new friendship.

 

      _This time, they could be friends._

 


End file.
